1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to stents and more particularly comprises a stent which facilitates cellular transplant at the surface or interior of a tissue or organ.
2. Background Information
Stents are commonly used to support bodily structures, such as blood vessels, bile ducts and pancreatic ducts, as well as ureters and bladders. Typically such stents consist of an expansible mesh which is collapsible during insertion, and thereafter expansible (ex. by means of a balloon catheter) to firmly engage the inner wall surface of the structure and secure it in place. In addition to providing structural support, some stents have often been coated with various medications for such purposes as minimizing inflammation and providing treatment. Examples of commonly used coronary stents are described in “Handbook of Coronary Stents”, 2nd ed. By Patrick W. Serruys and Michael J. B. Kutryk Eds. (1997, 1998). In addition some stents have been coated with vascular endothelium to lessen clotting and decrease stenosis.                In U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,965 B1, I have disclosed a stent and method of transplanting living cells in a vascular stent.        In U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,804 B1, I disclosed a coronary stent with ports to provide direct blood flow to the myocardium.        In the present invention, I provide a new technology to further the therapeutic effectiveness of both patents.        